


Take the Wheel

by tanglelore



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Other, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanglelore/pseuds/tanglelore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with an accidental touch, one spark that leaped from pointed metal digit to cubic metal body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the Wheel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2091shadowmew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2091shadowmew/gifts).



It started with an accidental touch, one spark that leaped from pointed metal digit to cubic metal body. It shook Squarewave’s chassis, sent his eyes spinning round like records, drives running out of sync. He tried to rap off the embarrassment but choked and emitted a series of clicks in lieu of a rhyme.

Sawtooth probably would have smiled, had he possessed facial muscles with which to show emotion, choosing instead to caress Squarewave’s blocky shoulder. There was a socket near the back of the smaller ‘bot’s neck joint, a charging station by intent, and he fingered it carefully, running the tip of his extremity around the rim. Squarewave trembled. 

“B-b-b-ro! ( _kzzzt_ ) Are we…? Could it be…?”

Sawtooth nodded once, slow as tides, and Squarewave couldn't contain his excitement.

“YEAH DOGG!”

Sawtooth opened his cape, revealing his streamlined torso and clean joints (based on and largely scavenged from only the best of alien tech, unlike Squarewave, who was modeled after a cardboard box and a pre-teen boy’s visions of ironic robotic perfection). His elegant data ports, rocket launcher hookups, and heavily coiled transfer wires enticed the eye and incited envy in the Squarewave’s churning gut circuitry. He reached up one crooked claw to stroke the shining ceramic gloss exterior of those gorgeous torso plates. Sawtooth gazed at down at him, externally impassive, but a soft surge of electricity ran over Squarewave’s body, giving him a thrill and a chill and — he felt his joints locking up. Not good.

“Hey Sawtizzle gotta get this jam started super-quick I’m stickin’ up a little here, if you catch my, uh, *click* — “

It was a brave attempt, but he’d always felt just a little inadequate next to Sawtooth, who nodded and put one digit to his companion’s twitching jaw. He opened a pocket hidden in his cape, flicking aside a couple of loose wires and pulling out a long cable complete with plug. He inclined his head slightly, as though asking Sawtooth if he knew what it was. He did, of course. Any robot worth his copper would — his chassis might be antiquated, vintage, even, but under the hood he was running solid state drives, not floppies. High bandwidth data transfer cords were some of Strider-D’s stock in trade, figuratively speaking. This one could route untold numbers of bytes in nanoseconds and give them both free access to each other’s core data stores. Probably. Presumably. He was, after all, only a rapbot, and probably not privy to all the knowledge that Sawtooth, as a multi-tasking rapbot/defense droid/modular attack-slash-historical search engine servo-build, would possess. But he ran with it.

“Oh man, dogg, this is the best! I - I - I it beats the rest by a thousand percent I don’t know if I my pan can handle it, but I’ll do it, man! Like a candle wick!”

Such hardcore rhymes. Man, Sawtooth had to be impressed. Who even knew what a candle was anymore? Squarewave, that’s who! 

The tall ‘bot patted his little bro’s head, then tilted it to the side to access the dataport by his sound sensors. He circled it, prodded it, first testing the pins and then checking on the throughput capabilities. It made Squarewave jitter, anxious to be subsumed by the sweet, sweet flow. They’d never actually hooked up before, though D-Dawg had threatened to facilitate it on occasion. Or promised. Something of that nature, anyway. It was hard to keep a handle on human emotions when your systems weren’t set up for it. But the time was now, and the word was GO. They were doing it. They were making it happen. Sawtooth lifted the business end of the cable to Squarewave’s port, teasing him with the plug, slowly pushing it closer to true, then pulling it away, checking to make sure there was no particulate matter sullying the end, then returning it to the empty hole. Squarewave ached to share the sensation and reached over to feel one of the touch-sensitive input points on Sawtooth’s torso. The taller ‘bot threw his head back and emitted a tinny whirr that deepened to a thrum as Squarewave continued to stroke, varying the pressure as much as he could with his relative lack of dexterity.

“Just put it in, dude,” he whined. “Cut the teasin’ and start the pleasin’. Don’t leave me hangin’; let’s get to bangin!”

“Chill yo tits, little bro. We got all night for getting down to the delirious biznasty I ain’t no clown; let me do this thing right, triangulate my master plan, recalculate, make it click, it don’t matter if you shake yourself sick. Be still my man, I’m giving you a warning: do this wrong and you’ll feel it in the morning.”

Sawtooth’s voice was gorgeously modulated, harsh and clear and a little shocking. Squarewave stilled in awe, then froze up completely as the plug slipped in. No data came through, it was only connected on one side, but the promise of all those zeroes and ones flowing through him locked him up tight. He ground his teeth in frustration and clicked and beeped as fiercely as he could. Sawtooth gave him a pap on the side of his face, then paused as he realized that the problem was serious. 

“Tell me what’s gotta happen, kid. Do you need me to go slow, take it easy on your sorry ass? Do you need a drink or a charge, some uplink, or do you need a solid-metal boot?”

Squarewave grrrgkgkgk’d at the last option. He’d frozen like this before, and Strider-D had needed to reboot him to get all his faculties back in their offices where they belonged. Sawtooth grasped the problem immediately, already reaching for the combination of switches needed to power down the smaller rapbot. It was not a thing to be undertaken lightly, but he knew how to do it.

“Aiight. Let’s hit it. Three, two, one here we go.”

This was trust, this was true broship. He powered down and his A/V sensors faded to black.

—

Squarewave woke to an unbelievable dataflow. While he’d been out (he estimated a matter of 11.1 seconds +/- a few atomics, but who cared about _those_ anyway), Sawtooth had plugged in his end of the cable.

“Oh — oh! Bro! Is this——“ he churned and whistled and sparked and his eyes whirled counterclockwise, “Are you…?”

“You got it. Not exactly authorized, but I take things into my own hands once in a while. Got a special treat for my favorite li’l bro.”

He could feel it running through his systems, cleaning and patching and running backups and this was it, this was his first, real, major, hardcore — SOFTWARE UPGRADE. It wasn’t a two-way flow; Sawtooth wasn’t experiencing the same off-the-hook level (had to be over 9000 gigabytes of data in this hizouse, crazy levels of g-action going on) of intensity. He had a sudden idea. 

“Bro, let’s charge (aah!) at the same time. You (oh dang) plug into my battery pack and I’ll revv you up, yo. Stone cold!”

Sawtooth gave him a curious glance, but pulled out a second plug and accessed the charging port at the back of Squarewave’s neck. His matching port was near his left hip, which made the positioning a little awkward. The cord was just long enough to reach and not get tangled with the data cable coming from his right, but only if Squarewave was in front of him, face into his groin attachment region. He plugged in the cord and the resulting surge nearly knocked him backwards. There was a brief almost-strife, and the cords did get tangled, but Squarewave sorted it, pushing the taller ‘bot against the wall and shooshing him as he thrashed, the unfamiliar energy sending his circuits haywire. Squarewave leaned into his bro, who rested his hands on his shoulders. A strange calm filled him as the flow equalized, as the information slowed, transfer nearly complete, and the power drain increased, slowly emptying his batteries. He zoned, letting the upgrade reconfigure his directories, letting Sawtooth take what he wanted from his packs. Soon, too soon, he felt a gentle pat on his cap.

“I think that’s about the end of what I got for you today, Squarebro. Let’s take this party down a notch, set you up with a refuel and a rest. That was…”  
“That shiznit was off the heasy, yo. I haven’t had such a bangin’ time since ever.”  
“Exactamundo, my friend. Ex-act-a-mun-do. But I gotta jam, things to do, a cranky Dirk to jet around town, can’t let a bro down.”

Unplugging was awful, losing that blazing new connection was the worst experience he'd had since the last time D-dawg had dumped a bottle of soda on his head, but Squarewave knew they could do it again. Besides, he had upgrades to play with and rhymes to think up. Maybe with this he stood a chance of beating Strizider for once. He gave Sawtooth a wistful but cheery wave as he flew off, anti-grav box humming and cape fluttering in the salty ocean breeze.

He’d be back, and next time Dirk was out exploring the underwater ruins, maybe….  
Yeah, maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> This was powered mostly by [Homestuck Vol. 9](http://homestuck.bandcamp.com/album/homestuck-vol-9) and [Adam Ant's Antmusic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rm9drIwmmU4). Make of that what you will.


End file.
